Krystal
thumb|288px|Krystal Jung Perfil * Nombre: 크리스탈 | Krystal * Nombre real: 크리스탈정 | Krystal Jung * Nombre coreano: '정수정 | Jung Soo Jung * '''Nombre chino: '鄭秀晶 | Zhèng Xiu Jing * '''Nickname: '''Princess, Soojungie, Baby Jung, Little Yoona, Ddudungie, Krys * '''Profesión: Cantante, Actriz, Modelo, Bailarina, DJ. * Fecha de nacimiento: 24-Octubre-1994 (23 Años) * Lugar de nacimiento: San Francisco, California, Estados Unidos. * Estatura: 1.65cm * Peso: 48kg * Signo zodiacal: Escorpio * Signo zodiacal chino: Perro * Tipo de Sangre: O * Familia: Padres y Hermana mayor (Cantante Jessica) * Agencia: '''SM Entertainment '''Historia Pre-Debut Krystal nació el 24 de Octubre de 1994 en San Francisco, California, donde su familia se estableció en la década de 1980. Durante un viaje familiar a Corea del Sur a principios de 2000, a la edad de cinco años, ella fue descubierta por la agencia de talentos SM Entertainment. La agencia vio potencial en Krystal y le ofreció clases de canto y baile. Sin embargo, la oferta fue rechazada por sus padres, con la razón de que Krystal era demasiado joven. Por lo tanto, sus padres dijeron su hermana mayor podría unirse a la agencia, la cual debutó más tarde como miembro en Girls 'Generation.Desde entonces, las hermanas Jung han aparecido juntos en muchos eventos. En 2002, Krystal comenzó a aparecer y audicionar en comerciales de televisión. Su primera aparición fue en un comercial de Lotte con la actriz coreana Han Ga In. En 2006, sus padres finalmente le permitieron unirse a SM Entertainment, y la agencia entonces la matriculó en clases de baile, incluyendo jazz y ballet. Krystal fue entrenada durante 3 años antes de debutar como parte de f(x) en el año 2009. Después de mudarse a Corea del Sur, Krystal asistió Corea Kent Foreign School, y luego se graduó de Hanlim Performing Arts High School el 7 de febrero de 2013, donde fue honrada con un premio a los logros. En la actualidad asiste a la Universidad de Sungkyunkwan, con especialización en el teatro. Ella es bilingüe, sabiendo hablar inglés y coreano. Imagen Pública Krystal dijo: "No me gusta mucho los lugares con mucha gente o cuando la gente me mira, me siento tan incómoda. Mi trabajo es ser una celebridad, así que se supone que debo disfrutar y acostumbrarme a las personas que me miran. Debido a esta razón, durante Amazing f(x) en su viaje a Nueva Zelanda, Krystal eligió hacer paracaidismo como medio para liberarse del miedo escénico, diciendo al público "Paracaidismo significa que voy a saltar desde el cielo y voy a olvidar todo lo demás". Anteriormente en su carrera, Krystal había sido criticada por el público por tener un problema de actitud. Como resultado de esto, Krystal incluso tuvo que disculparse públicamente en una ocasión. Posteriormente, Krystal declaró: "Cuando la gente ve mi expresión facial por lo general dice que parezco fría. Estaba allí de pie, por lo que me di cuenta por primera vez que me veo de esa manera después de escuchar ese tipo de comentarios. Pero la gente de mi alrededor sabe que no soy así. A decir verdad, soy más cariñosa y frágil de corazón de lo que la gente piensa ". En la misma entrevista, también reveló que su personalidad es introvertida. Ella confesó que ella no puede ser rápidamente amiga de personas a las que conoce por primera vez. Por lo tanto, ella está agradecida con aquellas personas que se acercan a ella primero. Krystal reveló sus sentimientos hacia su personaje en el drama tan esperado "The Heirs". Krystal juega el papel de Lee Bo Na, una heredera adolescente de una corporación de entretenimiento. "Hice todo lo posible para convertirme en mi personaje". La joven de 18 años de edad, cantante y actriz dijo a eNews el lunes: "Voy a seguir trabajando duro hasta que pueda introducirme en mi personaje Lee Bo Na hasta incluso empezar a pensar y hablar como ella". Los representantes de la compañía de producción "The Heirs", Hwa y Dam Pictures, emitió un comunicado elogiando el desempeño de Krystal en el drama. "Krystal ha estado mostrando sus encantos tanto en la música y el mundo de la televisión. Centrándonos en su personaje, Lee Bo Na, Krystal se muestra natural y estrechamente unida a su personaje", decía el comunicado. Durante 2009-2010 se expandieron rumores de que Krystal tenía mala actitud con su staff, pero estos rumores fueron creados por netizens sin pruebas y de forma maliciosa. Más tarde su staff declaró que ese rumor era falso y que Krystal solía ser tranquila, respetuosa y adorable todo el tiempo. Se siente agobiada cuando se encuentra rodeada de mucha gente y sobre todo con gente desconocida. Suele mostrar una personalidad callada y tímida la mayor parte del tiempo. En OnStyle Jessica & Krystal, su hermana Jessica comentó: " Cuando era pequeña, la gente se la quedaba mirando, porque ella era bonita, y ella siempre se escondía y lloraba". En el 2015 una reportera le pregunto s Krystal : ¿Qué te gusta hacer cuando estás en tu mejor condición? Krystal: No sé cuando estoy en mi mejor condición. Si estoy en buen estado de ánimo, solo escucho música. Durante mucho tiempo. Si no estoy en buen estado de ánimo, solo me tiendo/acuesto todo el día entero. Si es un día en el que tengo que trabajar, solo como algo dulce. Krystal: Hace cinco años, fue el tiempo en el que debuté y no sabía que era que, así que era feliz. Cada año que me hago más mayor y mi entorno cambia, pero mi corazón sigue siendo el mismo. Yo quiero permanecer como ‘chica Soojung’ para siempre... Creo que para una chica, la 'sensibilidad femenina' es algo que es irrelevante a su edad. Es algo que siempre se guarda en tu corazón. Carrera musical Casting'Edit Krystal participó en el 2006 SM Casting System, realizando pruebas de canto y baile. Tras superar este casting, ella entrenó duramente durante 3 años para debutar después en f(x). '''Debut con f(x) ' Antes de su debut, la SM lanzó un teaser a través de su canal de YouTube el 24 de Agosto de 2009. Durante 5 días, la SM difundio información idividual a través de varios portales de noticias y publicó fotografias de cada miembro en el sitio oficial de SM Town. El primer single del grupo,' LA chA TA, fue lanzado digitalmente el 1 de Septiembre de 2009, seguido de un teaser de 40 segundos subido a YouTube. f(x) tuvo su primera actuacion en un programa asignado especificamente para su debut en el Samseong-dong Fashion Center el 2 de Septiembre de 2009. El MV de LA chA TA debutó fue lanzado en linea al dia siguiente. La primera actuación en vivo del grupo fue transmitida por primera vez en MBC Music Core el 5 de septiembre de 2009. En octubre, f(x) promovió LG Chocolat canción para una marca de teléfono móvil junto a sus compañeras de sello Girls 'Generation. Ambos grupos lanzaron su propia versión de la canción "Chocolat Love", con f(x) en una versión electro-pop, el 8 de octubre de 2009. El grupo lanzó su primer single físico, " Chu ~ ♥ ", el 9 de noviembre de 2009, y un mes más tarde aparecieron como invitadas especiales en el concierto de Girls 'Generation Into the New World celebrado en el Olímpico de Esgrima Gymnasium el 19 y 20 de diciembre de 2009. Los miembros de f(x) comenzaron a ganar popularidad por mostrar un estilo de moda, música y coreografía diferente y al Krystal ser la hermana pequeña de Jessica y por tener un aspecto facial similar de Yoona. Además de participar en las canciones de f(x). Krystal y Luna también tienen algunas de sus propias duetos que incluyen You're my Destiny y Sorry, Dear Daddy. Otras canciones del dúo acompñadas de Ámber son Good Bye Summer y Beautiful Stranger. '''Actividades en Solitario' En 2010, como parte de su participación en Melody Proyect, Krystal lanzó una canción en solitario llamada "Melody". En 2011, ella tenía otra canción "Por Mí " para la Señal OST. Con los años, Krystal ha grabado otras canciones para otra distintas bandas sonoras, en colaboración con su compañero de f(x) miembros o artistas de SM. Estos incluyen: Hard but Easy, Spread its Wings, Calling Out, Grumbling, Butterfly y más recientemente Say Yes. En 2014, ella lanzó la canción "De repente" Durante varios conciertos, Krystal ha cubierto versiones en vivo de Tik Tok y California Girls con Jessica, así como My First Kiss con Key. En otra ocasión, ella también reveló sus habilidades con el piano en el escenario a través de una actuación con Jessica, con la canción Someday. SM The Ballad SM The Ballad es un grupo de balada formada en 2010, que consta de varios artistas de S.M. El 3 de febrero de 2014 se anunció que S.M. The Ballad haría su comeback en dicho mes luego de más de 3 años de hiatus. También se anunció que todos los miembros originales ya no estaban en el grupo a excepción de Jonghyun de SHINee Jonghyun, a él se unirían Yesung de Super Junior, Zhou Mi de Super Junior-M, Krystal de F(x), Taeyeon de Girls' Generation, Chen de EXO, Chang Min de TVXQ y la solista china Zhang Li Yin. Yesung pasó a ser un miembro inactivo ya que no promocionó ninguna canción con el grupo debido a su enlistamiento militar. Chang Min al igual que Yesung pasó a ser un miembro inactivo del grupo ya que si bien ambos grabaron videos musicales con el grupo, ninguno promocionó alguna canción. Krystal se presentó en SM la Balada Vol. 2, en el que tiene un dueto con Chen para la pista " When I Was ... When U Were ... " y otro dúo con Changmin para la versión japonesa de la canción principal, Breath. Krystal interpretó su dueto con Chen en vivo en el SM The Joint Considerando Ballad el 12 de febrero de 2014. En cuanto a "Breath", su video musical oficial fue lanzado a través del canal oficial de YouTube de SM Entertainment. Carrera como Actriz 2010: Debut en More Charming by the Day y Melody Proyect'''Edit Krystal debutó como actriz en la serie cómica More Charming by the Day, haciendo su primera aparición en el episodio 60. Ella interpretó a un personaje secundario llamado Jung Soo Jung, una chica peculiar con una personalidad alegre y divertida. Durante un episodio posterior, su personaje tuvo la oportunidad de cantar una versión de First Love. Durante el mismo año, Krystal también participó en Melody Proyect , una serie de MV, en la que interpretó a una joven estudiante que está enamorada de su profesor de música. Hay seis partes de la serie; cuatro partes han sido liberadas hasta el momento. Cada video musical se supone que debe representar una emoción distinta asociada con el amor. El director, Oh Joon Jung, comentó sobre Krystal que: "A pesar de su corta edad, ella ha expresado profesionalmente la complejas emociones que el personaje tiene en la historia". '''2011-2012: ''High Kick 3: The Revenge of the Short Legged '' Krystal apareció en High Kick 3: The Revenge of the Short Legged, interpretando el papel de Ahn Soo Jung, una chica juvenil, algo superficial y que no le da mucha importacia a los sentimientos. Ella y su hermano en pantalla, Lee Jong Suk, a menudo actúan con violencia el uno hacia el otro. Krystal explicó que en la vida real ella no es como el personaje que interpreta en la serie. Ahn Nae Sang, jugando el papel de padre de Krystal en la serie, expresó que "se sorprendió por la actuación natural de Krystal". Krystal reconoció que ella todavía tenía un largo camino por recorrer antes de convertirse en una verdadera actriz. 2013: The Heirs En 2013, Krystal participó en The Heirs , interpretando el papel de Lee Bo Na, una estudiante de secundaria rica, que aunque al principio da la sensación de ser algo malcrida, en realidad es una persona hermosa, ingenua y de buen corazón. Su personaje en la serie ha generado un reconocimiento positivo entre los espectadores. Por ejemplo, Jonghyun de CNBLUE confesó que se había hecho fan de Krystal después de haberla visto en el drama, afirmando que su personaje "se veía muy bonita y encantadora". Lee Bo Na y Yoon Chan Young también ganaron el premio como Mejor Pareja en Pantalla en los 2013 DramaFever Adwards. Durante todo el transcurso de la filmación, Krystal fue muy querido entre sus compañeros de reparto y los miembros del personal. El productor, durante una entrevista que aparece en la edición en DVD del drama, también elogió a Krystal por su actuación natural. 2014: Potato Star y My Lovable Girl ' En marzo de 2014, debido a una petición del director Kim Byung Wook, quien ya había trabajado anteriormente con Krystal en ''High Kick 3, Krystal hizo un cameo en'' ''Potato Star 2013QR3. A pesar de que su aparición fue breve,Go Kyung Pyo, quien interpretaba a su amor platónico en la comedia, indicó que él se convirtió en un fan de Krystal, señalando que Krystal era una brillante y buena amiga, y que su participación en la serie fue una estupenda memoria para recordar. El 3 Agosto de 2014, SM Entertainment anunció que SBS había ofrecido a Krystal desempeñar el papel principal femenino en el nuevo drama de SBS My Lovable Girl y actualmente ella estaba revisándolo cuidadosamente. El 4 de Agosto se confirmó que Krystal participaría en el drama My Lovable Girl interpretando a Yoon Se Na que es el personaje principal femenino. También se anunció que el drama comenzará a emitirse el 17 de Septiembre (miercoles y jueves). '''Programas de TV y Reality Show 2010: Dream Team 2 y M-Wave ' Krystal apareció en ''Go Dream Team 2 Vamos, donde rompió el récord de salto de altura que se había establecido en el programa hacía 10 años con una altura de 1,95 metros. Ella fue también MC en el programa'' M-Wave'' junto a Thunder. '''2011: SBS Kiss & Cry Fue participante en Kiss & Cry, Krystal demostró un total de 8 actuaciones que se extienden a lo largo de una emisión de 14 semanas. Después de haber practicado patinaje artístico poco antes de que comenzara el programa y, aunque también hubo algunos contratiempos, impresionó al jurado y los espectadores a través de muchos movimientos difíciles. Alguien en una ocasión comentó que Krystal ejecutaba todos sus movimientos de manera limpia y termino fuerte. Durante otra actuación, Kim Yu-na comentó que a pesar de que pensaba que le faltaban algunos colores; "... Las habilidades demostradas son suficientes para creer que Krystal es una patinadora sobre hielo si alguien lo dijera". Por su interpretación de "Carmen", David Wilson comentó sobre la química entre Krystal y su pareja, Lee Dong Hoon. Él se burló de los dos, pidiendo "Sólo me hace preguntarme ... ¿hay algo entre ustedes dos?" Durante esta actuación, también fueron anunciados como los ganadores de la competición, ganando la oportunidad de patinar con de Kim Yuna en el espectáculo sobre hielo "Samsung Galaxy ★ Hauzen Todo Lo Que Skate Summer 2011'. 2014: OnStyle Jessica y Krystal ' A principios de Abril, se anunció que Krystal y su hermana, Jessica Jung, iban a tener su propio reality show. ''Jessica y Krystal tuvo su estreno el 3 de Junio y consistiría en 10 episodios. El programa lleva a un primer plano más personal de las dos hermanas, que muestra su afecto mutuo, y sus actividades de la vida diaria, así como filmaciones nunca antes vistas. Durante un segmento de la entrevista, las dos hermanas abordaron su imagen pública "fría" juntas. Jessica explicó "La persona promedio piensa en imágenes brillantes como ídolos, pero mi hermana y yo tendemos a no tener expresiones fuertes. Si no estoy tan animada, otras personas podrían pensar que estoy de mal humor o malinterpretarlo. Me gustaría que no pensaran en mí como maleducada ". Krystal agregó "Yo particularmente no quiero dar explicaciones. Estas somos nosotras, así que ¿qué podemos hacer?". También expresaron su vínculo fraternal, diciendo: "Si no trabajáramos en el mismo negocio, no seríamos tan cercanas. Nos entendemos la una a la otra más que nadie. Si no nos tuvieramos la una a la otra, hubiera sido más difícil ". Dramas * She's So Lovable (SBS, 2014) * Potato Star 2013QR3 (tvN, 2014, cameo ep 81) * The Heirs (SBS, 2013) * High Kick 3: The Revenge of the Short Legged (MBC, 2011-2012) * Welcome to the Show (SBS, 2011, cameo) * More Charming by the Day (MBC, 2010) Películas * SMTOWN the Stage (2015) * Listen to My Song (2015) * I AM. (Documental de SM TOWN en Nueva York, 2012) * SMTOWN Live in Tokyo Special Edition (2012) '''Narradora * Etude House Pink Wish Tree Campaign (2014) Temas para Dramas * All Of a Sudden tema para She's So Lovable (2014) * On the Verge of Tears/All of the Sudden para She's So Lovable (2014) * Butterfly tema para To the Beautiful You (2012) * Because of Me tema para Sign (2011) * Spread Its Wings tema para God of Study (2010) * Calling Out tema para Cinderella's Sister (2010) * Hard But Easy tema para Invincible Lee Pyung Kang (2009) Temas para Peliculas * "Say yes" tema para Make Your Move 3D OST junto con Kris y Jessica (2014) Reality Show * Jessica & Krystal (On Style, 2014) * Go! f(x) (2013) * Amazing F(X) (2013) * F(X)'s Koala (2010 - 2011) * Hello F(x) (2010). * Star King - (2010 - presente) Programas de TV * Hans Love (japon, 20/04/15, entrevista) * Showbiz Korea (21/10/14, reportaje) * SBS Running Man (21/09/14, ep 213) * Ultimate Group (19/09/14, junto a f(x)) * MBC Section TV Entertainment News (3/08/14, entrevista con Jessica) * Mnet Entertainment New (7/07/14, junto a f(x)) * MBC Ranking Reformat Chart 8 (19/06/14, reportaje) * Mnet Super Idol Chart Show (6/06/14, reportaje) * Mnet Super Idol Chart Show (30/05/14, reportaje) * MONO29's channel (25/05/14, reportaje) * MBC Weekly Idol Quiz (21/05/14, reportaje) * Arirang Showbiz Korea (20/05/14, reportaje) * SBS The Show (20/05/14, reportaje) * NYLON TV Korea (20/05/14, reportaje) * OnStyle (6/05/2014) * Mnet Super Idol Chart Show (2/05/14, reportaje) * Top Chinese Music News (30/04/14, reportaje) * Arirang Showbiz Korea: Idol Stars Turned Actors (11/04/14, reportaje) * Showbiz Korea (24/02/14) * Korea Entertainment Awards (8/02/14) * Golden Disk Award (16/01/14,junto a f(x)) * HNTV (31/12/13, junto a f(x)) * MBC Gayo Daejun (31/12/13, junto a f(x)) * SBS Entertainment Awards (30/12/13, como MC) * SBS Gayo Daejun (29/12/13, junto a f(x)) * MCD What's up LA (29/08/13, junto a f(x)) * Entertainment Weekly (24/08/13, junto a f(x)) * Guerrilla Date (24/08/13, junto a f(x)) * MBC Radio Star (19/08/13, junto a Sulli) * Showbiz Korea (12/08/13, junto a f(x)) * Y-STAR (05/08/13, entrevista, junto a f(x)) * KBS2 Hello Counselor (29/07/13, junto a f(x)) * Mnet M WIDE (25/07/13, entrevista, junto af(x)) * Mnet Enemy of Broadcasting (29/05/13,) * SBS Hope TV Charity Event (10/05/13, como MC) * Project Runway (01/05/13, Ep 9, como juez invitada) * Seoul Music Awards (31/01/13, junto a f(x)) * Funny or die, Anna Kendrick goes Kpop with f(x) (2013, junto a f(x)) * SZTV_New Year Countdown 2013 (31/12/12, junto a f(x)) * Sichuan TV '2013 New Year's Eve Concert' (31/12/12, junto a f(x)) * MAMA 2012 (30/11/12, junto a f(x)) y como MC) * Korean Popular Culture and Art Awards (19/11/12, junto a f(x)) * MBC Every 1 Idol Manager (31/09/12, menos Sulli, junto a f(x)) * Top Magic Show (16/08/12, junto a Victoria, Amber y Luna) * Yoo SeYoon's Art Video (17/07/12, junto a Victoria, Amber y Luna) * Wide Entertainment News (12/07/12, junto a Victoria, Amber y Luna) * Weekly Idol (11/07/12, junto a Victoria, Amber y Luna) * Beatles Code 2 (03/07/12, junto a Victoria, Amber y Luna) * Mnet 20's Choice (28/06/12, como MC, junto Luna) * Inkigayo (24/06/12, como MC invitada) * Hello (25/06/12, junto a Victoria, Amber y Luna) * Mnet Wide Entertainment News (14/06/12, entrevista, junto a f(x)) * MBC Korean Music Wave (21/05/12, junto a f(x)) * SBS Running Man (06/05/12 y 13/05/12) * The Voice of Korea (04/05/12, junto a Victoria) * 2011 KBS Music Festival (30/12/11, junto a f(x)) * MTV The Show (28/11/11, junto a f(x)) * Melon Music Awards 2011 (24/11/11, junto a f(x)) * Actress House (24/11/11, junto a f(x)) * Mnet Wide interview (21/11/11, junto a Sulli) * MTV Taiwan (2/11/11, entrevista, junto a f(x)) * Hong Kong TVB Entertainment News (5/10/11, entrevista, junto a f(x)) * BTV Entertainment News (26/09/11, reportaje, junto a f(x)) * OBS News (2/08/11, junto a Victoria y Amber) * Strong Heart (26/07/11 y 02/08/11) * The Beatles Code (Mnet, 14/07/11, ep 48, junto a f(x)) * MTV The Show (2/07/11, junto a f(x)) * Come To Play (27/06/11, junto a Sulli) * ETN News (23/06/11),junto a f(x)) * Open Concert (5/06/11, junto a f(x)) * Kim Yuna's Kiss & Cry (22/05/11 - 21/08/11, Ganadora) * MTV The Show (6/05/11, junto a f(x)) * Arirang TV Showbiz Korea (5/05/11, junto a f(x)) * Entertainment Relay (23/04/11, entrevista, junto a f(x)) * Hope TV 24 (22/04/11, junto a f(x)) * Happy Together (10/02/11, junto a Luna y Sulli) * Idol Star Athletics-Swimming Championships (5/02/11 y 6/02/11, junto a Luna) * Idol Brain Collision (03/02/11, junto a Victoria, Luna y Sulli) * King of Idols (02/02/11, Pataya, Tailandia) * Enjoy Today (30/01/11, entrevista) * Enjoy Today (MBC, 9/01/11 - 6/02/11, desde el ep 1093 hasta el 1097) * Star King (2010-E284 - Presente, junto a f(x)) * Arirang TV El M-Wave (2010, como MC) * MBC Gayo Daejun (31/12/10, junto a Victoria, Luna y Sulli) * SBS Gayo Daejun (29/12/10, junto a Victoria, Luna y Sulli) * Let's Go Dream Team! (14/11/10, junto a Victoria) * Show! Music Core (18/09/10, como MC) * 7-Day Miracle (2/09/10, junto a Victoria, Luna y Sulli) * Show! Music Core (7/08/10 y 14/08/10,como MC especial) * Open Concert (25/07/10, junto a f(x)) * Music Travel LaLaLa (24/06/10, junto a f(x)) * Radio Star (16/06/10 y 23/06/10, junto a f(x)) * Win Win (15/06/10, Krystal como MC invitada, junto a f(x)) * Let's Go Dream Team! (6/06/10) * Music Core (5/06/10, como MC invitada) * The Star (27/05/10, entrevista, junto a f(x)) * Open Concert (27/05/10, junto a f(x)) * The M Wave (23/05/10, junto a f(x)) * Dream Concert 2010 (22/05/10, junto a f(x)) * Let's Go Dream Team! (16/05/10) * The M Wave (16/05/10, junto a f(x)) * Star Golden Bell (8/05/10, junto a Victoria, Amber y Luna) * E!TV (7/05/10, entrevista, junto a f(x)) * SATZONE Special (2/05/10, entrevista, junto a f(x)) * Bang TV (18/03/10, entrevista, junto a f(x)) * Let's Go Dream Team! (14/03/10 y 21/03/10) * Kim Jung Eun's Chocolate (31/01/10, junto a f(x)) * MTV The M (17/01/10, como MC) * T-Store Live Session Interview (8/01/19, entrevista, junto a f(x)) * MBC Gayo Daejun (31/12/09, junto a f(x)) * SBS Gayo Daejun (29/12/09, junto a f(x)) * 2009 Sonata K Awards (22/12/09, como MC) * Entertainment Relay (21/11/09, entrevista, junto a f(x)) * ETN News (18/11/09, junto a f(x)) * Open Concert (8/11/09, junto a f(x)) * Find it! Green Gold (26/10/09, junto a f(x)) * Gag Concert (KBS, 25/10/09, junto a f(x)) * Cyworld Digital Music Award (18/10/09, junto a f(x)) * KBS News Time (16/10/09, entrevista, junto a f(x)) * LIVE POWER MUSIC (4/10/09, junto a f(x))) * Chuseok Special KBS Love Sharing Concert'' (KBS, 3/10/09, junto a f(x)) * Entertainment Relay Interview (26/09/09, entrevista, junto a f(x)) * Star LIVE POWER MUSIC (4/10/09) (26/09/09, junto a f(x)) * YTN Live Power Music Amber Interview (11/09/09, entrevista, junto a f(x)) Programa de Radio junto a f(x) * Park Soyeon Love Game (14/08/13) * Madam Park 2pm Radio Show (02/08/13) * MBC FM Shindong's Simsimtapa (31/07/13, menos Amber) * Park Kyunglim's 2 O'Clock Date (30/07/13) * KBS 2 FM Super Junior’s Kiss The Radio (29/07/13) * SBS POWER FM Boom's Young Street (26/07/13) * SBS POWER FM Cultwo Show (25/07/13) * Park Sohyun's Love Game (16/07/12, Amber, Luna y Krystal) * Kan Miyeon's Chin Chin Radio (05/07/12, Victoria, Amber, Luna y Krystal) * Younha Starry Night (26/06/12, Victoria, Amber, Luna y Krystal) * KBS 2 FM Super Junior’s Kiss The Radio (19/06/12, Victoria, Amber, Luna y Krystal) * MBC FM Shindong's Simsimtapa (19/06/12, Victoria, Amber, Luna y Krystal) * Choi HwaJung's Power Time Radio (12/05/11) * Ok Joohyun's Music Plaza (05/05/11) * HyunYeong's Music Party (04/05/11) * ShimShimtapa (28/04/11) * PKL's Starry Night Radio (27/04/11) * Young Street Radio Show (26/04/11) * Kiss The Radio (25/04/11) * Young Street (18/06/10) * FM MR.Radio (15/06/10) * Narsha's Volume Up (11/06/10) * Kiss The Radio (21/05/10) * Maybee's Volume Up (04/12/09) * Sharing of Joys and Sorrows (29/10/09) * Kiss The Radio (26/10/09) * Yoongun's Dreamy Radio (08/10/09) * Cult Show Radio (01/10/09) * Shimshimtapa Radio (23/09/09) * Taeyeon's Chinhan Chingu Radio (16/09/09) * a Radio Show (08/09/09) * Kiss The Radio (07/09/09) Anuncios * '''2015:' The Honorary Ambassador for Tourism Korea * 2015: White Sanitary Pads * 2015: Share Your Umbrella 2015 * 2015: Chanel (joyas) * 2015: Baskin Robbins (junto a f(x) menos Sulli) * 2015: Unicef * 2015: Keds * 2015: Etude House * 2015: BAUSCH+LOMB * 2014-2015: Etude House (junto a Nam Joo Hyuk) * 2014-2015: Jill by Jill Stuart (EnlaceNoticia) * 2014-2015: Lapalette (junto a Jessica) * 2014: Share Your Umbrella 2014 por Amore Pacific * 2014: Swarovski for Samsung Galaxy Note4 * 2014: TERA Online Games (junto a Victoria, Amber y Luna) * 2014: Share Your Umbrella * 2014: PUMA (con Ahn Jae Hyun) * 2013-2014: Adidas * 2013-2014: Hi-Mart * 2013-2014: LovCat (junto a f(x)) * 2013-2014: Etude House (junto a Sulli y Shinee) * 2013: Hyundai Veloster (junto a f(x)) * 2013: China Freestyle Basketball Game CM (junto a f(x)) * 2013: Stonehenge (junto a Jessica) * 2013: Balmain (junto a Jessica) * 2012-2015: SPAO (junto a f(x) y Super Junior) * 2012: National Police Agency Ambassador * 2012: Lotte Chilsung Cider * 2012: Clean and Clear * 2012: Recycle with Beaker (junto a Amber) * 2012: H2 Fashion B*'2012:' * Pinky&Dianne (Japón, junto a f(x))rand (China, junto a f(x) y Shinee) * 2012: LG Electronics (junto a f(x) y Super Junior) * 2011: QUA Fashion Corp (junto a Sulli) * 2011: Clean and Clear (junto a Kim Ji Won) * 2011: AUCTION's Fitflop Sandals (junto a Victoria, Luna & Sulli) * 2011: Twoway Bag (junto a Victoria, Luna & Sulli) * 2011: Elite Uniform The Fresh Look (junto a Victoria, Luna, Sulli, INFINITE) * 2010: Ottogi Noodle Snack * 2010: Sony Cyber Shot * 2010: FreeStyle "Street Basketball" Video Game (junto a f(x)) * 2010: Clean & Clear (junto a Seohyun) * 2010: LG OPTIMUS-Z Phones (junto a Sulli) * 2010: Video Game "Gran Age" (junto a Victoria, Luna & Sulli) * 2010: Crown Bakery (junto a Victoria, Luna & Sulli) * 2010: Elite Uniform The Fresh Look (junto a Victoria, Luna & Sulli) * 2010: Calvin Klein Jeans (junto a Victoria & Sulli) * 2010: '''Chicken Mania (junto a Victoria, Luna & Sulli) * '''2010: Love Living Rabbit Costumes (H2) (China, junto a F(x), Shinee y Zhang Liyin) * 2010: MMORPG "Gran Age" Video Game (junto a F(x)) * 2010: World Blood Donor Day (junto a Super Junior y F(x)) * 2009: LG Chocolate Phone (junto a f(x)) * 2009: K-SWISS Clothing (junto a f(x)) * 2009: Korea's Girl Scout (junto a f(x)) * 2009: LG Lollipop Mobile Phone (junto a f(x) y M.I.C., China) * 2006-2007: Yoon's English Academy * 2006: Korea Life * 2005: Orion Choco Pie * 2003: SK, LG Telecom * 2003: Yuhan Kimberly * 2003: Enjoy the Quality * 2003: E-O * 2003: Yoohan English Academy * 2000: Lotte Chaurin Green Tea Revistas * W korea Magazine (Agosto 2015) * Elle Magazine (Junio 2015) * Femina Magazine (Junio 2015) * OhBoy! Magazine (Junio - Julio 2015) * Ceci Campus Magazine (Mayo 2015) * Ceci Magazine (Mayo 2015) * VOGUE Girl Magazine (Mayo 2015) * W Korea Magazine (Abril 2015) * DAZED (Abril 2015) * W Korea Magazine (Marzo 2015) * InStyle Magazine (Febrero 2015) * High Cut Magazine (Febrero 2015) * InStyle Magazine (Enero 2015) * High Cut Magazine (Diciembre 2014) * High Cut Magazine (Octubre 2014) * Singles Magazine (Septiembre 2014) * 1st Look Magazine (Septiembre 2014) * Vogue Girl Magazine (Septiembre 2014) * Cool Magazine China (Septiembre 2014) * Elle Magazine (Agosto 2014) * High Cut Magazine (Julio 2014) * 1st Look Magazine (Julio 2014) * Ceci Magazine (Julio 2014) * Ceci Campus Magazine (Junio 2014) * W Magazine (Junio 2014) * Nylon Magazine Korea (Junio 2014) * Nylon Magazine U.S (Junio 2014) * Apple Daily Magazine (Mayo 2014) * Ceci Magazine (Mayo 2014) * Vogue Magazine (Abril 2014) * Elle Magazine China (Abril 2014) * Oh Boy! Magazine (Marzo 2014) * The Celebrity Magazine (Febrero 2014) * Vogue Girl Magazine (Diciembre 2013) * Marie Claire Magazine (Diciembre 2013) * Ceci Magazine (Octubre 2013) * Harper’s Bazaar Magazine (Octubre 2013) * 1st Look Magazine (Mayo 2013) * Harper’s Bazaar Magazine (Mayo 2013) * Vogue Girl Magazine (Mayo 2013) * @Star1 Magazine(Abril 2013) * Vogue Girl Magazine (Abril 2013) * W Magazine (Abril 2013) * Vogue Magazine (Marzo 2013) * High Cut Magazine (Enero 2013) * Cosmopolitan Magazine (Noviembre 2012) * Oh Boy! Magazine (Octubre 2012) * Marie Claire Magazine (Octubre 2012) * Oh Boy! Magazine (Septiembre 2012) * Marie Claire Magazine (Julio 2012) * Vogue Girl Magazine (Junio 2012) * 1st Look Magazine (Mayo 2012) * W Magazine (Marzo 2012) * High Cut Magazine (Marzo 2012) * InStyle Magazine (Marzo 2012) * Elle China Magazine (Febrero 2012) * Oh Boy! Magazine (Noviembre 2011) * Cosmopolitan Magazine(Septiembre 2011) * Oh Boy! Magazine (Junio 2011) * Marie Claire Magazine (Abril 2011) * High Cut Magazine (Abril 2011) * Marie Claire Magazine (Noviembre 2010) * High Cut Magazine (Noviembre 2010) * Vogue Girl Magazine (Octubre 2010) * W Magazine (Septiembre 2010) * Vogue Girl Magazine (Septiembre 2009) Videos MusicalesEdit * S.M. The Ballad - Breath (Versión japonesa) (con Changmin) (2014) * Tei - Adagio (2013) * Byul - Fermata (2013) * Alex - Sweet Dreams (con Tei) (2010) * SHINee – Juliette (2009) * Rain - Still Believe (2006) * Shinhwa – Wedding March (2000) Discografía Digital Single Colaboraciones * Tik Tok - Krystal y Jessica (2014) * California Girls - Jessica y Krystal (2014) * Shiny Jelly Sweet Song - Etude House (Krystal y Jonghyung) (2014) * When I Was... When U Were..-SM the Ballad Vol. 2 – Breathe (Krystal y Chen) (2014) * California Girls - Jessica y Krystal (2012) * The way idols break up - Krystal y Heechul (2011) * My Firts Kiss - Krystal y Key (2011) * Ilbam Oneureul Jeulgyeora Ballad Project (Krystal & Leeteuk) (2011) * Love Twist, Enjoy Today - Trot Project (2011) (Enlace) * Tik Tok - Krystal y Jessica (2010) DJ de Radio * Sukira Kiss The Radio (28/01/11, junto a Luna como DJ especial) * Sukira Kiss The Radio (13/07/10, como DJ especial) * Sukira Kiss The Radio (29/06/10, como DJ especial) * Sukira Kiss The Radio (22/06/10, como DJ especial) * Sukira Kiss The Radio (15/06/10, como DJ especial) * Sukira Kiss The Radio (8/06/10, como DJ especial) * Sukira Kiss The Radio (1/06/10, como DJ especial) * Narsha's Volume Up (11/06/10, junto a Luna como DJ especial) * Sukira Kiss The Radio (7/04/10, como DJ especial) * Show Show Show Radio (25/02/10, como DJ especial) * Show Show Show Radio (7/01/10, como DJ especial) Modelo de Pasarela * 2010: S/S SEOUL COLLECTION * 2009: Lee Sang Bong’s Fashion Show at Dream Forest Festival (23/10/09) Reconocimientos * 2015: 51st Baeksang Arts Awards: Most Popular Actress Award (Television) - My Lovely Girl (Ganadora) * 2014: 3rd DramaFever Awards: Mejor Actriz del Año - My Lovely Girl (Nominada) * 2014: 5th KoreanUpdates Premios: Mejor Pareja (con Rain) - My Lovely Girl (Nominada) * 2014: 5th KoreanUpdates Premios: Mejor actriz - My Lovely Girl (Nominada) * 2014: 7th Style Icon Awards: Top 10 idols de estilo (junto a Jessica Jung) (Nominada) * 2014: Seoul International Youth Film Festival: Mejor Actriz Joven (Nominada) * 2014: DramaFever Awards: Best Couple Awards (con Kang Min-hyuk) - The Heirs (Ganadora) * 2013: 4th KoreanUpdates Awards: '''Pareja Favorita (con Kang Min-hyuk) - The Heirs (Nominada) * '''2010: MBC Entertainment Awards: Premio Novato de Comedia - More Charming by the Day (Ganadora) Curiosidades * Grupo Kpop: F(x). ** S.M. the Ballad. * Posición en f(x): 2da Vocalista Principal, Bailarina, Maknae y Visual * Posicion en SM the Ballad: Vocalista y Maknae. * Educación: ** Korea Kent Foreign School. ** Hanlim Multi Art School (graduada con honores). ** Sungkyunkwan University (especialización en Arte Dramático y Teatro). * Debut como solista: 2010. * Debut con f(x): '''2009. * '''Debut en China: '''2010. * '''Debut en Japón: '''2012. * '''Debut como actriz: '''2010. * '''Debut con SM the Ballad: '''2014. * '''Casting: '''2006 SM Casting System. * '''Idiomas: Coreano (Fluido), Inglés (Fluido), Mandarín (Medio) y Japonés (Medio). * Profesiones Favoritas: '''Arquitectura, el diseño de interiores, el arte, el diseño y la fotografía. * '''Habilidades: Actuar, bailar, tomar fotos, patinar sobre hielo, aprende muy rápido, es capaz de aprenderse el guión de un drama en el mismo día en el que tiene que grabar. * Debilidad: Cada vez que alguien le hace un cumplido de cara a cara, se vuelve tímida y su cara se pone roja inmediatamente. * Cosas que le gusta: Actuar, Bailar, Tomar fotos, praticar deportes, leer libros, estudiar sobre otras culturas, el día, gaseosa, los columpios. * Comida Favorita: Burritos mexicanos, carne, sushi. * Religión: '''Cristiana Protestante. * '''Fruta Favorita: Mango. * Color Favorito: Negro, Blanco, Azul. * Instrumentos que sabe tocar: '''piano, armónica,guitarra. * '''Amigo Idol cercano: Suzy de missA, Sohyun de 4Minute. * Admira a: '''Christina Aguilera. * '''Celebridad favorita: '''Josh Hartnett, Johnny Depp. * '''Canción favorita: '''No Ra Jo – “Mackerel” / Rollercoaster – “flight”. * '''Tipo de música favorita: Underground, Electrónica, House. * Postre favorito:'''Galletas de almendra de Hong Kong. * '''Miembro favorito de EXO: '''Kai (JongIn) y Sehun * '''La mujer perfecta: Audrey Hepburn. * Quiere conocer: A Clazziquai. * Libro favorito: “Flowers for Algernon” de Daniel Keyes. * Pareja ideal: Cree que es importante que él coincida con su 'clap boom'. No sólo alguien que bromee, pero alguien que se ría de los mismos puntos de esos chistes como ella. * Dibujos favoritos: los de Disney siglo 20 hasta actualmente (lo sigue viendo). * En su bolso: iPod y loción de mano. * iPod es de color: plateado. * Su canción favorita de f(x): Shadow. * Más atractiva en f(x): '''Sulli. Ella tiene una sonrisa muy bonita. * '''Mascotas favoritas: Los perros por su modestia. * Alivio del estrés: Gritar, escuchar música, leer. * Personalidad: introvertida, desenfadada, trabajadora, inteligente, tímida y dulce, suele preocuparse mucho por sus amigos y familiares. Respetuosa y leal. * Color de ojos: marrón oscuro. * Color de cabello: '''negro. * '''Si tuviera un super poder: teletransportacion. * Persona del pasado que le gustaría conocer: 'María Antonieta. * '''Cinco cosas que se llevaría una isla desierta: '''iPod, cámara, almohada, pesticida y loción. * '''Directores que krystal quisiera trabajar: ' Sofia Coppola, Stanley Kubrick, Park Chanwook y Xavier Dolan. * 'Lugar particular que te dejó una gran impresión: '''Venecia, Italia. * Krystal compro un mini album de MBLAQ cuando era MC en The M Wava. * Es amiga de la actriz Park Shin Hye desde que se conocieron en el set del drama "The Heirs". * No le gusta mucho los postres muy decorados y/o decorados. * Le gusta el acénto británico. * Es alérgica a la manzana y a la cereza. * Tras desmayarse en 2010 en un concierto, los médicos le aconsejaron que no forzara sus límites porque podría afectar a su salud. Incluso así, intenta dar lo mejor cuando actua con f(x). * Ella prefiere que la gente la llame por su nombre coreano, Soojung, que Krystal. * Krystal tiene una voz más madura que su hermana. * Prefiere usar zapatillas que tacones. * Al principio solía ser la portavoz de f(x) junto con Luna, dado que Victoria y Amber no hablaban bien el idioma. * Krystal sufre de anemia lo que ha ocasionado que se desmaye en repetidas ocasiones como el 27 de noviembre (2010) en el que se desmayó durante un concierto de f(x) en "Lotte Duty Free Shop Family Concert", esto le volvió a pasar cuando terminó su performance en patinaje de Kiss and Cry (2011) en el cual Krystal se sintió mareada y cayó al suelo. * Amber dijo que Krystal fue quien la convenció de no dejarlo todo para volver a L.A antes de debutar. Amber dijo que Krystal la había ayudado durante sus años de debut enseñándole coreano y ayudándola en todo. Incluso Krystal había estado a su lado en los momentos duros y la había animado para seguir adelante. * Krystal es una persona honesta y leal. * Para ella f(x) es su familia y algo único y especial. * A Krystal le averguenza cuando su hermana trata de hacer ageyo. * Krystal ama el mango y el aguacate. * La razón por la que empezó a aprender los pasos de la canción ''Ring Ding Dong en Inkigayo fue porque lo estuvo practicando por diversión pero no sabía que llegaría a hacerlo en el escenario. Incluso le preguntaban por qué estaba bailándolo. f(x) estaba promocionando su álbum al mismo tiempo que SHINee, así que ellos cuidaron muy bien de ellas. No hay mucha diferencia de edad entre Taemin y Krystal, y Krystal está agradecida porque Kry las mencionó en el escenario. * Krystal es amiga de Thunder de Mblaq ya que los fueron MC en The M Wava. * Es buena amiga de Lee Jong Suk ya que elllos trabajaron juntos en High Kick 3: The Revenge of the Short Legged. * Kim Hyun Joong, ha dicho abiertamente que Krystal es más guapa que su hermana Jessica en frente de esta. * Taecyeon reveló que a los miembros de 2PM le gustaba Krystal. * Krystal piensa que Jessica es mas bonita que ella. * Hoya de INFINITE. En High Society, junto a Woohyun, eligio a Krystal como su idol favorita * Cuando f(x) debutó, Victoria todavía tenía problemas al hablar coreano. Como Amber es Taiwanesa-Americana y Krystal es Coreana-Americana, Krystal le daba información a Amber en Inglés, y Amber le daba la información a Victoria en Chino. * Mientras promocionaba el sitcom “High Kick 3: Revenge of the Short Leg” de MBC en el 2011, sus fans le obsequiaron arroz, el cual fue posteriormente donado a un centro de bienestar para niños. * Krystal ama los sombreros/gorros pero algunos modelos de estos le pican. * Cuando se estaba grabando el video “Hot Summer” de f(x), Krystal fue golpeada en la cabeza con el tanque rosado que aparece en el MV. * Krystal rompió el récord de salto en Dream Team con 1,95 m. Después de ese episodio la llevaron de emergencias al hospital porque no se encontraba bien. * Después de mudarse a Corea, Krystal asistió Corea Kent School Exteriores , y luego se graduó de Hanlim Performing Arts High School el 7 de febrero de 2013, donde fue honrado con un premio a los logros. En la actualidad asiste a la Universidad de Sungkyunkwan , con especialización en las artes escénicas . Ella es fluido en Inglés y coreano. * Amber le dice a Krystal "princesa" y que ella es su "sirvienta" por eso sacaron la pareja kryber. Amber creo esos apodos para ellas dos. * Krystal tiene una pulcera igual que la de Minho de SHINee. * Krystal quisiera aprender francés. * Krystal lee libros/revistas en inglés. * Ella llama Amber sólo por su nombre sin 'unnie'. * Krystal no vivía permanentemente en el dormitorio con las otras miembros porque su casa quedaba cerca a la empresa, pero a veces se quedaba a dormir con las chicas y las visitaba a menudo. Ahora se dice que Krystal tiene su propia casa. * Park Se Joon dijo que su tipo ideal es krystal y que ella es muy hermosa, ellos estudiaron en la misma clase en el instituto. Quiere actuar como pareja de Krystal en un drama. * CNU de B1A4 dijo que es fan de Krystal. A él le parece muy hermosa y declaró que ella es su tipo ideal. * Kim Woobin (The Heirs) le dijo Krystal parecía muy tímida cuando se conocieron, pero una vez que se conocieron más, se enteró de que Krystal tiene muchos aegyo y es muy linda. * Donó 30 kilogramos (66 libras, aproximadamente 150 porciones) de Hanwoo, carne de res de alta calidad a la Fundación de Niños con Leucemia de Corea. Ella personalmente pidió que fuera entregada por la misma compañía que sus fans usaron el 7 de octubre, cuando donaron arroz al drama “The Heirs” de SBS. * Kang Min Hyuk dijo:'' “Las acciones de Krystal son simplemente tan adorables que cuando actuamos, rió naturalmente”.'' * En Amazing f(x) la gente mostró mucha atención en Krystal debido a su valor al hacer paracaidismo y montar en caballo y la motivación que mostraba por aprender cosas nuevas. * En el invierno de 2013, fue a hacer snowboard con Amber. * Si tuviera tiempo libre le gustaría hacer surf. * Su asignatura favorita en la universidad es arte. * A principio de Septiembre mientras ella estaba en el aeropuerto de China, algunos fans se cayeron al suelo y Krystal intentó ayudarlos. * En 2013 se sacó el carnet de conducir * Suele escribir mensajes de agradecimiento en sus fansites. * Lee Minho dijo que krystal y Lee Bona son la clase de chica que un chico quisiera tener como novia * Nam Tae Hyun de winner fue a la misma escuela que krystal. * Kang Seung Yoon de WINNER mantiene muy buena relación con el reparto de High Kick Season 3, sobre todo con Lee Jong Suk y con Krystal. * Lee Minho, Park Shin Hye y Kim Woobin dijeron que Krystal era una persona adorable, amable, tímida y agradable. * Park Shin Hye dijo una vez que ve a Krystal como a una hermana pequeña muy tímida a la que hay que cuidar. * En Jessica & Krystal, dijeron que en sus años de trainee Krystal se escondía detrás de Jessica y solía ser muy tímida con la gente desconocida. * En Jessica & Krystal, sus amigas de toda la vida dijeron que ellas no trataban a Krystal como a una celebridad, sino como a su mejor amiga. * Le cuesta mucho expresar sus sentimientos dado su timidez, pero cuando está con personas a las que conoce es muy divertida, cálida y considerada. * Krystal sufre cierta enoclofobia, miedo a las multitudes. Ella se siente incómoda cuando está rodeada de mucha gente y cuando la miran. * Tiende a ocultar su cara con su cabello cuando sonríe o por timidez cuando está frenta a mucha gente. * Debido a su metabolismo, Krystal come mucho pero no engorda nada. De hecho, es la miembro que más come de todo el grupo. * En OnStyle Jessica & Krystal dijeron: Somos como cualquier otro par de hermanas. Cuando eramos pequeñas a veces peleabamos. Ahora ya no tenemos tanto tiempo para estar juntas porque estamos muy ocupadas tras haber debutado. Ahora nos echamos de menos mucho más, ya no peleamos y nos llamamos de vez en cuando para saber como está la otra. * En Super Idol Chart Show krystal quedo en * No.4 como "Chicas Idol que atraen tu corazon". * No.3 como "Reina Idol Visual". * No.1 como " Mejor moda de idols en el aeropuerto". * No.2 como "Punto deseable de la cara de un idol " que fue la forma de su rostro * No.1 como "Mejor parte del cuerpo de un idol" que fueron sus adominales * No.9 con su hermana Jessica como " Idol con extraordinarios Hobbies" porque van a restaurantes frecuentremente * Tomando su primer papel protagonista en un drama, Krystal compartió, "No puedo creer que voy a estar en el mismo escenario como Ji Hoon oppa (Rain). Realmente ni siquiera imaginar que un momento como éste vendrá jamás. * Yu Gyeom de GOT7 dijo que quería ser cercano a ella. * Krystal ha aprendido a conducir una moto para su papel en My Lovely Girl. * Rain dijo que no sentía la diferencia de 12 años entre el y Krystal, ya que ella es muy madura e inteligente y que pensaban prácticamente igual. * Es la nueva modelo para la marca de ropa y accesorios Jill by Jill Stuart. EnlaceNoticia * En SMTOWN en Tokio el día 5 de Octubre se mostró preocupada por Luna cuando ésta perdio su audifono de la oreja mientras bailaban en Rum Pum Pum Pum, después Krystal trató de ayudarla y ver si estaba bien mientras se presentaban. * El 18 de Octubre de 2014, tras terminar su presentación con Red Light, su último performance en SMTOWN en Shanghai Krystal se desmayó mientras bajaba del escenario y fue llevada a un hospital. Numerosas fotos circulan por la red y sus fans la apoyaron en twitter con #'''GetWellsoonSoojung,#'RespectforJungSoojung', #'GetWellKrystal' y #'getwellsoonkrystal.' * Krystal Jung, es la última estrella en discutir en si saldría o no con alguien de manera pública.En una reciente entrevista con la revista "High Cut", se le preguntó que pensaba sobre salir ahora que ella estaba en sus veinte (edad coreana). Ella dijo que estaba abierta a la idea de salir con alguien aunque siente ciertas dudas sobre hacer pública una relación."Si pudiera, me gustaría estar a abierta a la idea de entrar en una relación ahora, y no creo que mi trabajo interfiera en eso" dijo Krystal Jung en la entrevista de la revista. "Realmente no quiero salir con alguien públicamente. No creo que sea una buena idea". * Es el tipo ideal de Soo Hyun de U-KISS * Park Hae Jin dice que es un fan de Krystal * En el BTS de My Lovely Girl mostró una personalidad muy resfrescante y sonriente * Se preocupa más por su familia, por las demás miembros y amigos, que por ella misma; en una ocasión se dijo que ella solía preocuparse demasiado cuando algo le ocurría a algún familiar o amigo/a * Krystal fue elegida como la mejor idol-actriz. Ella es #2 consiguiendo 6 votos de expertos de la industria * Krystal rank no.2 en 'Female Idol Actress of Next Generation'. * El grupo rookie Ye-A mencionó a Krystal en una entrevista. * Krystal que en cuarto puesto como las 5 idols que tienen bonitos ojos ganando a Hyuna. * Sulbi de LABOUM quien va al mismo instituto al que asistió Krystal, dijo: Krystal se ha convertido en una leyenda en el instuto. Se dice que cada vez que un chico se sentaba cerca de Krystal, su lápiz temblaba. * Es amiga de Kai y Sehun de EXO por consecuencia muchas personas la vinculan amorosamente con ellos. * Es la más popular de las miembros. * La cantante Hayley Williams de PARAMURE posteo una foto krystal en su tumblr para photoshoot de High Cut. * Krystal ocupa la posición no. 3 en la encuesta 'La mayor estrella coreana mas influyente' votación realizada en China. Krystal esta después Kim Soohyun y Kim Jonggukde .Eso significa que ella es No.1 entre las estrellas femeninas mas influyentes, seguido por Song Jihyo, Yoon Eunhye, Jessica y Suzy. * En un artículo los ídolos que ganan más que un actor normal, dijo Krystal gana cerca de 6 millones de wones (unos 13.800 dólares) por cada episodio de un drama. Krystal es el tercer ídolo femenino que hace más dinero en un drama detrás de Yoona y Suzy. * Kemy de A.KOR es fan de Krystal. * El tipo ideal de Aron de NU'EST es Krystal. * Hwang Kwang Hee de ZE:A dice que su tipo ideal es Krystal. * Kevin Shin dice que durante sus tiempos de trainee fue muy cercano a Su Ho, Henry Lau & Krystal. * Krystal es no.3 por el número de mayor nuemero de seguidores en Baidu Bar en China. * Krystal cuando era joven, su madre y ella solían ver películas clásicas. * Krystal quisiera trabajar con la fotógrafa Petra Collins porque ella fotografía por digital. * Si Krysta tubiera la oportunidad para retroceder en el tiempo a hace diez años, Ella no cree que volvería a tomar las mismas decisiones. Probablemente estaría asistiendo a una escuela de arte en este momento. Le gusta la arquitectura, el diseño de interiores, el arte, el diseño y la fotografía, así que me habría especializado en una de esas. * Jessica lloró mientras leía una carta fan que resultó ser escrita por Soojung (Krystal), ella fue a stage y le dió un abrazo. Krystal escribió una carta para Jessica que hizo a Jessica llorar y Krystal fue al escenario para abrazarla. * Krystal es no.1 en fashion icon en Pops in Seoul ganándole a Hyuna,Zico,GD,Ley y Tiffany * Krystal hizo su muñeca para la UNICEF y su muñeca se llama Dduddie * Krystal es no.8 en el Top 10 Actrices Coreanas más Popular en Dramafever. * De todas las muñecas que fueron por sus compañeras de grupo la de krystal fue la mas vendida. * Krystal prefiere la gaseosa que el agua mineral. * Cuando ella era joven, tocaba bastantes canciones de Andre Gagnon y Yiruma a piano. * Krystal quisiera vivir en diferentes países en un mes. Enlaces * Perfil (Nate) * Perfil (Naver) * Perfil (Daum) * Baidu Bar * Weibo Fandom * Instagram Galería Jessica 1379969092 20130923 kj1.jpg|krystal 6p-krystal-granage-game-endorsement-2.png|krystal 5361bc911126fbefc95f5d0875799369.jpg|jung jung.jpg|jung descarga.jpg|jung krystal.jpg|krystal images (2).jpg|krystal krystal_jung_png_by_abominablename-d6snx8v.png|krystal krystal_jung_png_by_angelchristina-d77nsti.png|jung krystal_jung_render_by_slatydeniel-d88vb0h.png|jung krystal-jung-profile.jpg|jung large.png|jung rgvttc.jpg|jung * Categoría:KCANTANTE Categoría:KACTRIZ Categoría:KMODELO Categoría:KBAILARINA Categoría:SM Entertainment Categoría:EE.UUDamas Categoría:KDamas Categoría:Cantante Girl